Spring
by Lentimental
Summary: This was for a Spring challenge on VRA.


To some people, Spring meant a week or two off of school. To some others, it meant having to pretend that the Easter Bunny was real so that young children could keep their blissful innocence. To Len, it was a girl named Rin Kagamine. When he looked at her, he felt like every day was a perfect and sunny Spring day. The way her blonde hair shone in the sun, the citrus-y smell that wafted from her body, the way she smiled at him; everything.

When Len was eight, his family thought it would be a nice idea to take a trip down to a campsite in the woods. There was always an event being hosted there during Spring Break for families to get together and play Easter themed games. It was designed to encourage children to have fun with their families and make friends with others in the process. However, Len disagreed. He thought the whole thing was stupid. During the car ride there, the blond did nothing but pout. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his family; he loved them dearly. It was the fact that he sucked at sports as well as basic human communication. He had terrible social anxiety. Because of it, he wanted to stay home during break and just play video games. Nothing stopped him from pouting, not until he had gotten out of the car and laid eyes on Rin.

Rin wore a simple white floral dress and a big bow to match on her head. Her big blue eyes were wide with wonder as they took in the scenery and the way she smiled from ear to ear made Len's heart skip a beat. She radiated pure joy and the blond boy wanted nothing more than to talk to her but because of his social anxiety, he just watched her from a distance. His parents caught on rather quickly of his feelings but they knew that pushing him to talk to others would only make him resist more. So instead they supported him and tried to give him small openings such as talking with Rin's parents, which would give Len the chance to strike up a conversation if he felt comfortable enough.

As the hours ticked by, Len still had yet to make a move. All of the parents had gathered in one area to talk amongst themselves while the kids were free to run around and play with other children. Len sat away from everyone else on a tire swing, watching Rin make a flower crown out of the flowers she picked in the grass. When she held it up in the air in triumph, he watched as a couple of older boys came up to Rin and took her flower crown away from her. Even from where he sat, he could hear them laugh at her in the distance. When he saw one of the boys rip the petals off of the flowers, anger sparked within him. All anxiety pushed aside, Len stormed over toward the three and yanked the crown from their grasp. "What's the matter with you guys? Picking on a little girl because she's by herself?"

The two bullies were slightly shocked to be confronted by a child younger than them, but soon pushed Len harshly to the floor. "What's it to you, chump?" One of them questioned. "What are you anyway? A girl? Boy?" As Len's hair tie was yanked away, a few strands of hair were torn from his scalp. The boys laughed as Len winced and his eyes watered from the stinging pain but the laughter was soon interrupted as a large branch hit both of the boys in the back simultaneously.

Rin stood behind the bigger boys, a tree branch bigger than her body within her grasp. "Back off, uglies!" She demanded, swinging the branch again and again. She hit the two bullies every time she swung, causing them both to run away crying. Huffing angrily, the tiny blonde threw the branch down on the ground and made her way over to Len. She plopped down on the ground beside him, smiling widely. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Me?" Len looked at her incredulously. "I barely did anything… You beat them with a tree branch. I wish I was smart enough to start with that."

Rin giggled, patting Len on the back. "Let's call that a team effort. We both played a part in it, so it's only fair~"

A small blush dusted across Len's cheeks at Rin's touch. Not to mention that her voice sounded so much sweeter than he had imagined. "A-Alright, deal…" Looking down at the destroyed flower crown in his hand, he held it out toward her with an apologetic look on his face. "There's like three petals left on it but… At least the vines are still intact to make the crown…" He said, trying to find the silver lining in the situation.

Looking at the crown in his hand, Rin took it from him and placed it on top of Len's head. "For you, my savior~" She smiled widely, lightly poking Len's nose in the process.

His face turning a darker shade of pink, Len had to cover his face this time in embarrassment. Rin made him feel a whole flurry of feelings that he didn't even know that he could feel. She had so much power over him and she didn't even know it. Peeking through his fingers, he caught Rin staring at him, her smile never leaving her face. She was so ridiculously cute, Len was surprised he wasn't dead yet from her radiance. "Hey, let's be friends!" He heard her say, to which he only nodded in agreement. He watched as Rin took hold of his hand and lead him back towards where both of their parents sat, where she proceeded to show him off like he was a shiny new toy she was proud of.

"Len, where are you taking me?" Rin questioned as she sat in the passenger seat of Len's car. It had been sixteen years since the two had first met and ten years since they had started dating. Len had never thought that he'd ever build up the courage to confess his love to Rin, but amazingly enough he had done it by some stroke of luck. What was even more surprising was the fact that she had returned his feelings.

"Remember the place where we first met?" Len glanced over at her before turning his attention back toward the road.

"Yeah. Didn't they close down that place due to lack of funds?"

"They did, but that doesn't mean that it's not open to the public." A mischievous grin formed on his lips.

"So… You're taking me there so we can have an easter egg hunt? With just us two?" Rin looked back at the supplies that Len had piled up in the back. An Easter egg hunt with just the two of them would be rather… stupid in her opinion. One of them would have to hide all of the eggs and then the other would be the only one looking around for them.

"Of course not. I invited our friends too. I'm stupid, but not that stupid."

"Well, I'm not too sure about that~" Rin teased, causing Len to reach over with one hand and lightly slap her arm. She giggled and took his hand in hers, twining their fingers together.

The two continued to drive in a peaceful silence for the next half hour until finally arriving at their destination. Parking the car, Len then got out before running around to the other side to open the passenger side door. "After you, my Queen~" He bowed slightly, offering his hand to help her out.

Rolling her eyes, Rin shook her head. "You're such a dork, but that's one of the many reasons why I love you." She took his offered hand and stepped out of the car. Once the passenger door was closed behind her, the two proceeded to open up the back and take out the bags full of easter eggs as well as a cooler and picnic basket full of food for lunch. The two walked over toward a wooden table, setting up a plastic tablecloth and setting out the food for when the others arrived.

Soon enough, a few more cars rolled up and out stepped their friends. Miku bounded over toward Rin excitedly and gave her a big hug while Kaito went over to Len to give him a simple fist bump. Luka and Gakupo approached the table, each carrying a dessert in their hands; one being a fruit salad while the other being a small cake. Meiko walked over simply with a couple of bottles of champagne. Everyone soon sat down at the table and began to grab a plate of what they wanted to eat, they all idly chatted about how their day had been so far and caught up on some of the major recent events.

Standing up from his seat, Len stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's do this Easter egg hunt before the sun goes down. I'll hide the eggs, so you all should look that way," he said, pointing in the direction away from where he planned to hide the eggs. Everyone followed his command and turned that way, continuing to chat amongst themselves while Len hid the eggs. It took him about ten minutes to find good spots to hide them. "Alright, go ahead and search!"

Everyone except for Len dispersed, all having a small basket in hand to put their eggs in once they found them. They looked up in trees, under rocks, in little holes in the ground made by the surrounding forest animals; anywhere that Len could have possibly hidden any plastic eggs. It took them all around fifteen minutes to find every egg that they could before going back toward Len so he could count how many were still left. "There's one more egg left. And Rin, I would like you to find this one."

Furrowing her brows in confusion as to why she was singled out, Rin simply shrugged and took a look around the surrounding area. She double checked the places that she had already looked and wandered around even more to find the last egg. Thinking that maybe the last egg was actually out in the open, she looked around to see if her suspicions were correct and soon enough she spotted a bright orange egg in the middle of a grassy field. As she walked over to it, she recalled that it was the same spot that Len and her had fended off those bullies when they were eight. Smiling to herself at the memory, she picked up the egg. Curious as to why Len had told her specifically to find this egg, she opened it only to find a small diamond engagement ring residing within it. Shocked, Rin turned around to look for Len only to find him down on one knee right behind her. On the top of his head he wore the little flower crown she had made the day they met. It was frail from it being years old but anyone could tell that he had been taking good care of it the whole time.

"Rin," he began. "Since the day I laid eyes on you, I was smitten. I was so afraid to talk to you but I watched you all day. And when those bullies picked on you?" Len scoffed at the memory. "I couldn't believe that they would want to do someone as wonderful as you any harm." Taking one of Rin's hands in his own, he smiled up at her. "I could listen to you drabble nonsense all day and not get tired of it. Your smile makes me feel better, no matter what happens. I love how you pick up my stupid habits like smelling a bottle of soda after just opening it." He took a moment to laugh a little at the thought. "Rin, you have been my best friend since the beginning. You've been there for me when no one else has and that didn't change even after we started dating. You're the light of my life and I want to spend the rest of my days making it my goal to make you happy." Reaching toward the egg in Rin's other hand, Len pulled out the ring and held it up. "Rin Kagamine, will marry me?"

Biting her lower lip to try and stop her tears of joy, Rin simply nodded in response. She watched as Len slowly slid the ring onto her left ring finger. The moment it was on, she dropped the plastic egg in her hand and tackled him to the ground in a hug. Riddling Len's face with sweet kisses, she let her tears spill. Len had managed to make the exact spot where they met become the spot where they start their lives together. She never knew that a small patch of grass could be so memorable.

Smiling widely, Len took Rin's cheeks in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry, we'll get married in this same spot, too."

That, Rin was definitely looking forward to.


End file.
